Edward and Bella visit Renee
by randomarabness
Summary: This is Bella and Edwards visit to Jacksonville, set in Eclipse. Renee Pov, Later Edward POV. have you ever wondered what Renee was thinking on their stay as she obsereved the two lovers? especially Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward and Bella visit Renee **

_**Renee POV**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Damn it, I'm late" I groaned as I waited impatiently in traffic. Bella and her boyfriend were staying in Jacksonville with me and Phil for the weekend and I am meant to pick them up at the airport in five minutes. It seemed as if the omens were not on sign as my small BMW drove painfully slow through the tedious ordeal of traffic. I let my mind wander to my daughter's boyfriend and hoped that this weekend I would find out more about the boy my daughter spoke so highly and fondly of.

The last time I saw him was in Phoenix, after Bella had fallen down a flight of stair. Immediately, I was struck when I saw his otherworldly beauty and the blinding amount of love that shone from his eyes as he gazed with undivided attention at Bella's unconscious form. Love that I thought no teenager would be able to hold. After I had calmed down my internal battle on whether it was endearing or a cause for concern I thought no more of the mysterious boy's behaviour could surprise me. Yet I was wrong. When I first spoke to him I noticed how he caressed my daughter's name whenever he spoke of her, how his eyes shone with agony when he relayed what had happened to Bella in more detail. But most of his maturity, he was old beyond his years. An old soul. Just like my Bella.

If I thought that was enough, I was even more shocked when Bella finally opened her eyes and gazed at him with the exact same emotion. They were in love, it was the most obvious thing in the world despite my daughter trying to reassure me that it's "just a crush," no doubt thinking I would have a panic attack if I knew the truth. Which admittedly, I was close to.

And then he left. I grimaced at the memory of my daughter's anguished face as she screamed her father and I after we tried to convince her to move to Florida with me. I remembered the countless times Charlie called me during those seven months, the repressed grief in his voice as he relayed to me that that was still no change. It broke my heart and the fact that Jacob Black healed her the tiniest bit only gave me the smallest amount of relief, I knew that she would never get over Edward, I'd seen the way she looked at him. It seemed as if Charlie knew it too as he told me that her night terrors continued. Every night I curled up with Phil in our bread and thought about how much I hated Edward Cullen, but at the same time praying he would come back for her. I had inkling there was more to the story than I knew. I'd seen the way he had gazed at my daughter and I doubted that he had got over my daughter so quickly. Besides its not his fault his family moved, he was still a minor and had to follow wherever his parents went.

When he came back I was shocked at how quickly the happiness sprung back in Bella's voice whenever we talked on the phone. It was even visible in her emails and that was when my hatred for Edward Cullen went. How could I hate something that made my baby girl so happy.

I sighed in relief as the traffic finally decreased and drove excitedly to the airport. There were three things on my agenda for the weekend. One, to spend some much needed quality time with Bella. Two, find out more about Edward. Three, figure out the seriousness of their relationship. It looked as if the next three days would be eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story on Fanfiction. I don't know if i'm any good so <span>PLEASE REVIEW<span>, i'll try and post the next chapter ASAP. I've read stories on fanfic for ages but only just decided to give a go at writing something. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renee POV**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: This will be a longer chapter, promise. I do not own Twilight including all the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read my story. I really appreciate it and I am open to suggestions to what you would like to see in the story. **_

I nearly ripped the door of my car off its hinges in my impatience. I was twenty minutes late as I ran through the entrance of the airport. I sighed, if Bella was still living with me she would have convinced me to leave home early just in case. I smiled as I let my wind travel to all the countless number of times Bella acted as the parent and I as the child. I often teased her that she was my middle aged child. In many ways I regretted the fact that she had missed the carefree childhood every child had a right to experience.

I scanned the crowd, trying to spot Bella and Edward. It wasn't long before I spotted them. They both sat together at one of the benches situated in the departure lounge. Both seemed equally immersed in the others eyes. I halted in my tracks as I observed the two. Bella had her head resting against his shoulder and both arms wrapped tightly around his waist as if she was in the middle of ocean and he was her life preserver.

He had one tangled in her hair, gently brushing through her strands in the same manner a mother would brush her new born child's hair, as If she was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. His other arm was placed at the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles there. Although his embrace was gentle and loving, his stance was also protective, as if he's willing to jump in front of her in a seconds notice if anyone showed to pose any threat to her. She visibly melted into his embrace as he placed a delicate kiss to her forehead. The humungous amount love that radiated out of them was tangible in the air and I noticed I was not the only one who noticed the sweet couple.

An elderly couple sitting near them eyed them with wide smiles on their faces, the elderly man put a loving arm around his wife as they continued to gaze at the happy pair. A team of cheerleaders with their coach shot daggers at Bella and waves of lust towards Edward. Another women in her thirties gazed at the two enviously as she tried to contain her three kids. She then shot a dirty look at her a man sitting besides her who I presumed was her husband as if saying if saying "why can't you be like that."

Bothe Edward and Bella seemed immune and oblivious to anything outside their own private bubble. They looked so perfect together, two pieces to make a whole. I found myself reluctant to break up the two and a little bit guilty, like I was intruding on a intimate and immensely private moment.

"Bella!" I yelled. Bella and Edward jumped in shock. My daughter's head swivelled in my direction until her chocolate brown eyes met with my own moss green eyes. Her face lit up like a child on Christmas as they both ran towards me. When she was just a few metres away from me, Bella being Bella tripped. I watched as if in slow motion as Bella put two had in front of her with her eyes tightly closed as she waited for the impact.

At the same time Edward eyes flashed in alarm and dropped both his and Bella's luggage that he was carrying caught Bella by the waist. I quickly rushed to my daughter to see if she was alright. Edward's face melted into relief after seeing no apparent injury in his inspection. Bella pecked his cheek in thanks as if this was a regular occurrence, which knowing my Bella, it probably was. A breathtaking crooked smile embedded on his face after that small gesture and he helped her steady her feet on the ground, only letting go when he was sure that she was stable or as stable as Bella is capable of anyway.

By then I reached both of them and engulfed Bella in a massive hug while Edward retrieved the luggage he had dropped only moments before. After her shock wore of, Bella wrapped both arms securely around my waist in an equally bone crushing hug. We both squealed in excitement for a couple of minutes before we started to settle down. Over Bella's shoulder I could see Edward gazing adoringly at Bella. I finally let go of Bella and held her at arms length "oh honey it's so good to see you. You look radiant" and she did as I watched the familiar blush stain her cheeks. Her hair was glossy and healthily, falling in waves before curly slightly at the end at her waist. Her skin practically glowed and her deep eyes were filled with untainted happiness and joy. A nice change from the last time I saw her.

I then moved form her face to her body which was glad in a violet purple panelled dress that was most likely designer. The dress hugged her body in all the right places yet was still modest. On her feet she wore two inch black heels. Not enough to cause any more clumsiness the usual, but just enough to tense make legs tense.

At that moment I was extremely glad to how well Edward was taking care of her and couldn't be any happier that he was in Bella's lie again, I didn't want Bella to look like a couple of months ago ever again. I looked at Edward again and her briefly caught my with a look of pure agony etched on his face. My face must off gave away what I was thinking and now there was no doubt in my mind that his leaving affected him in the same way it affected Bella. He gave me a significant look that spoke unspoken words. "Never again."

_**Hoped you liked it. You know what to do. Leave a review. Thank you to all the people who read the previous chapter. I'll keep on trying to post as often as possible. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee POV**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe how many people have read my story so far already. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapters, I have so much work to do for my assignments. Some half term this is. You, my lovely reader have encouraged me to update as much as possible. LUV YOU!**

"Its lovely to see you again Mrs Dwyer" spoke Edward formally as he placed one of the suitcases on the floor before taking one of my hands and placing a chaste kiss on the back of my hand. What a polite boy, so unlike boys his age with his maturity and manners. I love Phil, but I can still appreciate good looks when I see it. Good looking however is the understatement of the century. He is a God! I have to say, my daughter has great taste in men. The corner of his mouth twitched as If he could read my mind. Am I that obvious? But then again Edward seems to be the perceptive type. Another thing he had with my daughter.

"Please, call me Renee. Mrs Dwyer sounds too old." He chuckled at that while Bella looked at him in dazed way. I don't blame her; I was in a similar state after hearing the sound of his musical laugh.

"Do you need any help with the luggage? They look a bit too much to be for three days" I said as I eyed the two suitcases he was holding.

"I'm fine thank you Renee" he replied flawlessly polite. By the look on Bella's face, this is how he usually spoke.

"I'm sure you remember my sister Alice" he continued and I nodded. It was heard not to remember my daughter's hyper but lovely best friend, "well you see, she is heavily addicted to shopping and love any excuse to do it. Her favourite pass time is playing Bella Barbie." He shot an adoring glance at Bella when she pouted. Her twitching lips betrayed her frustration when she saw the look on his face. Oh, that made sense; I could easily imagine a hyper Alice giving a makeover to a disgruntled Bella.

"Come on then you two, you both must be tired after the journey. Let's get going." I took Bella's hand in mine as we followed luggage laden Edward out of the Edward airport and into a rare overcast day yet humid in spring.

"I can't believe the weekend you two come is when the weather man predicts a week of overcast days. You get enough of those in Forks" I complained as I glowered at the sky. Bella and Edwards both glanced at each other and both their lips broke into a small smile at their own private joke.

When we nearly to my car I unlocked it, hearing the familiar beep. Edward quickly headed to the trunk to stow away the suitcases before opening the door for Bella. Bella looked used to it but still rewarded him with a smile which automatically triggered his stunning one. So he was a gentleman too, wow my Bella had it good even Phil would only open my door for me on occasion. The way he looked at her when she smiled left me momentarily speechless, it was like he lived for those smiles which judging from his face, he probably did.

After he made sure she was securely in her seat I noticed that I still hadn't got into the driver's sea myself. Just as I was about to reach for the handle, a smooth white hand beat me to it. Edward held out the door for me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you, Edward" I said I startled yet impressed tone. He just smiled modestly and nodded only heading over to the back seats with Bella after I was securely in. If only every boy was like Edward.

As I pulled out of the parking lot I glanced back at the pair and saw them as close together as they could possibly be despite the fact that they had more than enough space. Yet they still looked modest with their fingers enlaced. Once again they were staring at each other with such intensity and love. I watched as a light breeze ran through the open windows of the car and scattered a stray lock of Bella's hair across her face. Edward lifted his hand that was not holding Bella's and gently tucked the lock behind her ear before cupping her cheek gently.

"Phil says he's sorry he couldn't be here with me to pick you up, he's really busy with his team" I said, interrupting their moment. It just felt to rude to witness such a moment. Bella and Edward blinked a couple of times lie they were waing up after a long peaceful dream.

"Uh...umm... that's okay, I understand" Bella said finally after a couple of seconds of incoherency. Her expression was quite comical.

The twenty minute drive home consisted of me telling Bella countless stories of my life in Florida. Bella didn't say much, only adding the occasional comment or agreement while shooting smitten glances at Edward every couple of seconds as he immersed himself in playing with Bella's fingers like there was nothing more fascinating to him; and every time he would return her smiles with his own sheepish one.

When we finally pulled in front of the quaint little white house Phil and I had made our home for the past four years, Edward quickly got out and raced to the other side before pulling open Bella's door and then mine. He really was such a gentleman, Bella had it made.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad your here! We can do whatever you want this weekend starting from now. Do you know that the beach is only a two minute drive away? Or we could do something else if you don't want to go yet, we can all go to the pier if you want or how about-"

"Mum! You should really breathe between sentences. We just got here, how about we just stay in for tonight and watch a movie. Is that okay with you two?" Bella interrupted my rant.

"Anything you want to do is fine by me Angel" replied Edward sincerely. Could he get any sweeter? He must have women falling all over him all the time.

"Of course sweetheart, we still have time for that later. Well come on, lets get the two of you settled in" I said, leading the way up the up the front porch and through the threshold.

"Let me show you to your rooms." As we mad our way up the flight of stair to the first landing, I pointed to other rooms during the way. When we reached the first landing were all the bedrooms were situated I showed the two me and Phil's bedroom before leading them to Bella's room which was right next to mine. When we brought the house I had originally thought Bella would be living with Phil and I soon so I had all of Bella's things from Phoenix delivered. Even after she told me she wanted to stay in Forks, I couldn't bring my self to convert the room into a second guestroom. In my opinion It would always be Bella's room. The room itself was painted an aquamarine blue. A softwood single bed was situated against the only Window in the room which was of medium proportion and where one could spot the beach in the background. Edward gravitated straight toward the framed picture that was on the bedside table. The picture showed a two year old grinning Bella with blueberry sauce smeared all over her face,

"Beautiful" He whispered.

Next I showed Edward's room which was nearly the same as Bella's, only slightly smaller and plainer and of course empty.

"Is this okay for you Edward?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"This more than great, thank you for your hospitality" he replied. Just like I thought. Yep, Bella had it made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Renee POV**

_**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the people who've read my story and for all the hits. The amount I've got so far in unbelievable. I've only have one review so far and I'd really appreciate more. I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions of what you what you would like to see. Its kind of weird for me to write "mom" instead of "mum" because I'm British so if I accidently write mum, you know why.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Oh how wish.**_

A half an hour later both Edward and Bella had unpacked their things.

"Hey mom is it okay if I take a shower. It might be cloudy but I feel like I'm inhaling water" Bella said as I watched stow away her small suitcase.

"Of course honey, this is your home as much as it is mine. Your bathroom is through there" I replied, pointing towards the white door in the right corner of her room. I watched her again as she rummaged through a drawer for her toiletries and towel.

Love really did great things to her. The changes were subtle but were obvious if you knew what to look for or if you knew her as I do. Her shoulders are no longer bowed forward on herself like she wanted to curl into a ball to avoid attention or as if she were expecting a rebuff at any moment. Now however she held herself straighter with pride and I saw confidence that Edward managed to bring out in her in one and a half years that I had never managed in seventeen years. Her hands slightly twitched constantly like she was longing to grab onto something in particular.

After she had trudged towards the bathroom, I headed towards the guestroom were Edward still remained. I wanted him to know that he was free to make himself at home.

I knocked on the door before entering just in case he was changing and blushed at the thought. I heard a chuckle at the other side of the door before I heard his reply.

"Come in, Renee" came his smooth reply. God that boy could make millions from that velvet voice of his.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked in a teasing voice even though I really did wonder how he knew. How did he know it was me and not Bella?

"I'd know if it was Bella" was his only reply as he smiled softly. I waited thinking he was going to elaborate but he didn't say anything.

"How?" I enquired curiously. He thought about it for a minute, trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't know how to explain. Bella just has a presence that sings to me. My brothers have teased me constantly about how I'm an in built Bella detector ever since the night I saved Bella from Tyler's van and in Port Angeles. I'd know from miles away if Bella was in form of distress. She can do the same with me. I don't know how, we just can"

Wow, these two were more in tune with each other then I ever thought two people could be. Strangely I didn't doubt anything he just said to me. If someone had told me that one year ago I would have laughed and subtly recommended help. I still would if it was anyone other than Bella or Edward saying it. Not now though, there was something so sincere in the way he spoke that just didn't allow you to doubt him not to mention the way I observed them together.

Something in Edward's small speech caught my notice though,

"Wait, you were the one who pushed her out of the way of the van?" I remembered that day vividly. It was Bella's second week Forks when I received a call from Charlie telling me Bell had been in a car accident. I already had the keys in my hand at the end of his sentence.

Charlie reassured me though that a boy from a well respected family in Forks pushed her out of the way before the driver's van could crush her to death. I remember thinking that I would be in debt to the boy for the rest of life for rescuing my baby girl and here he was in front of me. My eyes started to tare up. I wanted to hug him ad thank him but I was rooted to the spot, speechless. Something else caught my notice though.

"Wait, Port Angeles?" I didn't remember Bella or Charlie ever mentioning about Port Angeles. Edward's eyes narrowed and darkened the slightest at the memory only he could see.

"Yes well, Bella had accompanied her friends Jessica and Angela shopping for dresses for the spring dance. Bella got bored quickly and told the girls that she really only came with them to visit a book store. So off Bella went, in search of a book store and of course Bella being Bella got lost and it was getting dark. While she wandering through the streets she got herded by a gang of about 5 perverted, vile and extremely drunk men, one of them being a wanted rapist, his name was Lonnie Gilbert"

**(A/N: I don't remember his last name, I don't have my book with me)** He practically growled the second half of his speech and I shuddered both at the suddenly frightening look on his face and the thought of Bella being one the victims of those sick bastards. And I didn't even know. The name rung a bell anad I made a mental note to research it later.

"I was in Port Angeles at the time, shopping for Alice's birthday at a private boutique I found there. I was making my way home in my Volvo when I found myself driving in a different direction than i was meant to go home. I had this sick feeling in my body and my stomach plummeted. Of course I didn't know why, I just knew that something was really wrong ad I had to get there, wherever there was as quick as possible. I then remembered having the same feeling before I pulled Bella out of the way of the van and that only press down on the accelerator harder, going way faster than the speed limits and ignored every red light but I didn't care. When I turned a corner and I spotted them the all crowding her with Lonnie leading them. I remembered Bella's petrified and venerable face and I saw only red. An angel such as Bella should never have a reason to feel scared. I quickly braked and told Bella to get in. You don't know how tempted I was to run out of the car and rip every one of their heads from their bodies. And then I looked at Bella and she had the most trustful expression on her face and I just knew I couldn't do it. Bella deserved so much better than a monster, which I would be if I had done that. It took all of my will to turn around the car and take her to dinner to get some sugar in her blood stream. I wet back to Port Angeles later that night though after talking to Carlisle. I found the men the men, knocked them unconscious and left them out near a police station before making an anonymous call to them telling them what happened. Nobody with the intention of harming Bella comes within a five mile radius of her" he said with conviction at the last part and again, I didn't doubt him inn the slightest.

At that moment, my feet finally came back to me and I found myself charging towards my daughter's guardian angel. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's hard form.

"Thank you, I wouldn't want my daughter to be with anyone else" I managed to choke out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Renee POV**

**A/N: update took longer than usual but that only because I had an assignment deadline. I'm going to upload now before our next assignment gets hectic again. Please review, it would definitely and maybe even make me update faster. I'll still update ASAP either way because I still know that I have loads of reader. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters unfortunately. I wish I did or at least Edward. TEAM EDWARD!**

**TWITTER: FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER randomarabness. I pretty much talk about twilight all the time especially Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. **

After a couple of minutes, I finally was able to untangle myself from Edward's arms. I suddenly blushed. What must have I looked like? A thirty eight year old woman, crying uncontrollably in her daughter's boyfriend's arms. I scolded myself for acting like a small crying toddler before finding the courage to look into Edward's eyes and see his amusement at my behaviour.

I once again thought that is boy could shock me no more, but the look on his face rendered me wrong again. In the place of the amusement I was expecting I saw a tender and concerned look. A look I only knew too well. The same look Bella gave me on countless occasions when I was dumped by one of my boyfriends or if I just had a particularly bad day. The look that a concerned mother gives to her child after they get hurt or scared.

Bella and I's relationship had always been that way. She was the caring patient mother and I was the impatient and erratic child, instead of the other way around. I was once again struck at how perfect they seemed for each other.

"I have a lot of regrets; some worse than others. I wish I would have done some things differently. But saving your daughter's life all those times, are one best decisions I have ever made. I promise you now that I will always do whatever it takes to keep Bella happy and safe, even if my life depends on it. I'd die happy knowing I kept my angel safe. I love her more than anything in the entire universe, more than my own life"

His perfect voice cracked slightly in the end and it looked as if he was fighting tears as his eyes brimmed but no tears fell. Perhaps he was not used to feeling so venerable and open. Perhaps he was usually the strong one who kept their guard locked up at all times and was too scared for the roles to be reversed. That idea seemed very likely. But it seemed any talk of Bella brought out all his emotions. He really does love her doesn't he? Of course I always knew it but somehow his words over the past couple of minutes made them more real more final.

"She loves you that way too. I can see it in her eyes. She loves oh so very much" I spoke to him softly. It was the same tone I used with Bella when she was a little baby and I'd rock and talk her to sleep in my arms every night.

A breath taking smile lit up his face after hearing my words. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard wedding bells in the future. I waited for the grimace or the cringe to come after my thought ran of Bella and Edward getting married at this age but none came. Strangely, the idea of a wedding did not repulse me as it would have if it had been any male other than Edward marrying my daughter at eighteen. His grin got impossibly bigger as if he knew exactly what I was just thinking.

A pile of towels on top of his bed side table reminded me why I came into Edward's room in the first place.

"Oh the real reason I came in here was to tell you that you are free to anything you might want in the house. Make yourself at home and if you want to take a shower, there is a general bathroom right down the hall, near the stairs."

"Thank you, I might take you up on that offer if you don't want to head in first that is" Is he always this polite? I've never met anyone equivalent to him, never mind people his age. I'll have to ask Bella about that. Then again he is right in front of me, why not ask him.

"I'm fine thank you sweetheart," He seemed shock after I said sweetheart; he clearly wasn't expecting me to say that. Did he think I would act like Charlie? I knew Charlie despised him to bits but surely he must have seen the way they look at each other. You'd have to be blind not to. Actually even if you were blind its easy to hear the way the tender and caring way they speak to one and other, caressing each others names with love and affection.

Then again he is a father and it's their job to be over protective of their daughters. Especially when their daughter goes and gets herself a boyfriend.

"Are you always this polite?" I asked curiously

"Yes, always. My parents and siblings often tell me that I was born in the wrong century. They tell me my morals and mannerisms are better suited to one born in the early twentieth century. My biological parents raised me well."

Well that cleared up a lot of things. I was itching to ask him more about himself but I refrained myself from doing that. There was enough time for personal questions later. The poor boy just arrived and here I am wanting for him to spill his guts out! Maybe that wasn't the best analogy.

"Well don't let me keep you from your shower" I told him. He nodded and walked over to where the bedside table and chose an emerald green towel from the stack before making his way over to the door. Before he reached it however, Bella stepped into the room with her damp hair and sporting a sexy yet modest and comfortable grey cotton night slip **(A/N: picture on profile)**.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked in a playful suspicious tone. It was nice to see this new carefree Bella. Edward laughed and made his way over to her before enveloping her in a snug embrace and placing a single kiss on her cheek. She pouted and Edward checked again before pecking her on the lips, clearly for my benefit.

"I was telling your mother about how much I love you more than anything" he spoke affectionately. Why couldn't Phil say things like that more often to me? I watched as Bella's practically melted at his words before she blushed, embarrassed. Well I guess some things truly never change. She buried her head instinctively into his chest and held him tighter. Her voice was so low that I almost didn't catch it when she finally spoke.

"I love you too" she murmured, placing a lingering kiss were Edward's heart was.

**A/N: There you go Chapter five is done! What did you think of it? You know what to do! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: here it is. Chapter six. Sorry it took longer than usual, College is seriously warring me out but I'm trying to upload as often as possible. BD is nearly out in cinemas! Well I don't know about you Americans but in Britain its coming out on the 18th of November. Exciting stuff. Hope everyone has their tickets.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did.

TWITTER: don't forget u can follow me on twitter! randomarabness

After Edward headed over to the bathroom to take a shower, I motioned to Bella to sit with me on Edward's temporary bed.

"Wow. You have great taste in men; he's one of a kind. Hold on to that one, he's a keeper" I told Bella

"He certainly is. And neither of us have any plans to ever let the other go again. I'll follow him anywhere" she murmured in the tenderest voice I had ever heard from her.

Both of them spoke with such conviction that it left no doubt in my mind that they meant it. Now that I had seen them together I found it impossible to imagine them apart.

"You really love him more than anything?" It wasn't really a question. We both knew it but she answered me anyway.

"I do" those two words reminded me of my earlier thoughts. I imagined Bella in my head dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress with Edward by her side looking dashing in a black tuxedo. Both there faces radiating nothing but joy and love.

I was surprised to find that my conjured image of Bella in a wedding dress was not of an older Bella but rather at the age she was now.

I was more so surprised by the feeling I got when I did imagine Bella and Edward's wedding. I was prepared to feel disappointment, sadness, anger and maybe even a bit of shame.

I was not however prepared to feel... Happy. There was no other word for it. Not just happy but absolutely ecstatic.

"You deserve each other. Its like you were made for each other" I said truthfully

"Yeah. It feels like it too" she answered thoughtfully, a slight smile on he lips.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see you this happy" I added emotionally. Oh please don't tell me I'm about to cry again!

"Thanks mom" she sniffed enveloping my in her arms lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her in return, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she slightly trembled.

"I want to know his secret. How did he manage to make u so happy so quickly? When I could never in the 17 years you lived with me" I asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Awww mom, you made me plenty happy" she said, holding me at arms length to better look at me.

"I know that honey" I whispered to my daughter lovingly. I looked again at the girl no women sitting before me again. The Slight blush on her cheeks that never quite left her face since I'd seen her. The brightness in her eyes, and her new carefree smile. All of which were only a few of the wonderful changes he's made in her.

"But never like this" I added honestly, tucking a stray rich mahogany lock of hair behind her ear "I have never ever seen such a happier person in all my thirty eight years of my life. Well except for Edward"

"He makes me happy because he's him. He is so different from every other boy on this planet. I was the first ever girl to ever capture his attention.

He's so kind and polite to everyone. People thought he had the perfect life but he was always so bitter and cruel to himself before he met me.

His family told me how much he hated and felt guilty for every breath he took because he felt as if he didn't deserve to live when his parents weren't. He has the most beautiful soul in existence and even now he doesn't realize it.

I feel so honored to be the first person he ever shared that with. He makes me feel proud of myself. Because only I can make him that happy, I was the one who stopped his self loathing. He makes me feel so special, so loved and even beautiful. And that's just scratching the surface of why I love him so much" she murmured all at once.

"What an incredible person he is" I thought out loud. It was hard to imagine Edward that way. Bitter and guarded. When you see him with Bella you would think he's always been that way.

"Yep" she answered simply

suddenly the bedroom door opened in walked in Edward. I instantly blushed and so did Bella.

Edward was still wet from his shower. His water darkened bronze hair matted against the smooth span of his forehead. He sported nothing but the emerald green towel that I spotted earlier that was wrapped securely around the waist.

This left his perfect top half his body bare. Small droplets of waiter were skating down his neck, then his impeccable arms and sculpted chest, continuing its journey down his mouth watering abs before coming to halt at the edge of the towel.

His legs were also bare from the knee down. Flawless alabaster skin with a light dusting of bronze hair.

I blushed even deeper when I caught myself and quickly looked at Bella. She too was blushing but she made no attempt to cover her ogling. In fact she looked directly into Edward's eyes - something I could never manage in this situation with a look I clearly understood. Lust.

Well she's only human. They both looked into each others eyes, sharing a conversation with those eyes that nobody but them could understand. The sight was absolutely fascinating and slightly freaky.

Finally a hint of a smile pulled at Bella's mouth as she dragged me out of the room and down the stairs toward the living room.

Not before winking at Edward when she thought I wasn't looking though.

"I love Phil but w-o-w" I spoke breathlessly as I slumped down on the couch.

"I know" said a dazed Bella as she joined me on the couch.

"But that can't have been something you haven't seen before" I added with a smirk directed towards her.

"Mom!" She yelled loudly while blushing a deep scarlet. Aha! I knew it!

"What honey?" I asked innocently,  
>"I know teenagers. I was one once upon a time you know" I said teasingly.<p>

She didn't say anything and refused to even look at me as I watched her create a curtain of her hair in front of her face in a futile attempt to hide the fact that her face was in serious danger of staying tomato red permanently.

I suddenly felt sorry for her and decided to put her at ease,

"I'm not upset sweetheart or even surprised really"

"Really?" her head snapped up in shock, her embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"Really. Its clear to me that you love each other very much. That's an understatement. My point is that I know that you would have done it as an act of showing your love rather than most teenagers who do it just for their fix. When people love each other its only natural to have sex."

She looked at me like I was speaking a different language. I suppose she expected me to be mad and angry.

"I suppose if it had been anyone other than Edward I would have been mad. But I know that I can trust him to take care you and treat you the way you've always deserved to be treated"

That seemed to snap her out of her daze,

"Thank you" she whispered as if preparing herself just in case I changed my mind.

"So is he any good?" I asked curiously, jumping up and down on the couch in excitement.

"MOM!" She whisper yelled again, mortified.

"What?" I gave he my best innocent look,

"That's private" a scarlet Bella answered.

"Well is he?" I asked impatiently. I want details!

"Very, very, very good" she finally conceded. I squealed in excitement.

"I think part of it has to do with the fact that he is an unbelievably talented pianist" she added obviously seeing the raging curiosity in my eyes.

"Edward plays the piano?" I asked

"In a breathtakingly beautiful way" she added.

"I'm not saying anymore" she warned me predicting a question coming. I sighed in disappointment but then quickly brightened. I had all weekend to fish for more details.

It was her turn to sigh as she saw the determination in my eyes. I giggled at the look on her face and she soon followed.

We were still giggling uncontrollably when Edward came down a few minutes later.

A/N: Wow longest chapter so far. I just decided to pretend that Edward and Bella have gone past the boundaries in this story. I didn't plan it so don't sue me. Hope u liked that chapter. I'll update ASAP. Please leave a review and you are still free to leave a suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Renee POV

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it really makes my day whenever I get a review alert. Keep them coming. I love you guys.**

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not have the privilege of owning Twilight or any of the characters. That title has always and will always belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. On with the chapter!

"What are you two laughing about?" Edward asked Bells affectionately, grinning freely as he watched Bella's laughter.

"Nothing!" we both shouted in reply. Bella embarrassingly while me cheekily. That only made us burst into irrational laughter again.

Edward shook his head amused as he sat on the other side of Bella. Bella immediately adjusted her position so that she were sitting in his lap and his arms cradled her to him just as quickly. The motion seemed instinctive and unconscious, like this was normal procedure.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Bella as snuggled further into Edwards chest

"It doesn't matter to me love. You already know its not the movie I'll be watching" Edward stared intently at Bella, making it clear what or rather who he will be watching.

Bella rolled her eyes which triggered a light chuckle from Edward.

"What? Its true," he defended himself

"I know its true, like we haven't watched enough movies for me not to know that. Its just that I can't fathom what you find so interesting in just gazing at my face or playing with a lock of my hair for two hours" she countered with an adorable confused look on her face.

It was Edwards turn to roll his eyes at Bella.

"The way you regard yourself is ludicrous" I watched their exchange with a small smile on my lips. Awwww could they get any more adorable?

"What movie would you like to watch mom?" Bella faced me but not before throwing a quick smile at edward.

"Romeo and Juliet. You and I used to watch it all the time." Bella and I practically had Romeo and Juliet memorised due to the countless times watching it. I found myself missing those times.

"Oooh, good choice mom" Bella grinned excitedly. Edward raised an eyebrow and her but she simply shrugged in return.

"Romeo and Juliet it is" Edward said to me. I quickly got up from my position on the couch to retrieve the familiar dvd from the shelf above the tv.

Once I had turned on the television and slid the movie into the dvd player, I took the love seat that was adjacent to the couch were Bella and Edward sat.

Half the reason being I wanted more space and the other half being so that I could watch the couple more closely for a better understanding of their relationship.

Edward wasn't kidding. Throughout the film, he rarely wavered his intense gaze from Bella. He just sat there reading every emotion that crossed her face as if it were of a vital importance.

It wasn't just him. Bella could hardly keep her eyes off of him. She would watch the movie with a focused expression on her face, as if she was willing herself to concentrate with all her might on watching.

But every couple of seconds her focus would falter and she'd sneak a glance at the adonis who sat beside her and get trapped in his gaze.

They would stay like that for a couple of seconds in their own private time immune bubble, just staring at each other like neither of them had ever seen anything so fascinating before Bella would snap out her daze and reluctantly face the television.

Only to return back to his eyes a couple of seconds later again and again.

As my attention continued to be divided between the lovers both on tv and real life I noticed Edward murmuring softly in Bella's ears.

After a couple of seconds I realised that Edward was whispering Romeo's lines, word for word in his satin voice that put Leonardo DiCaprio to shame.

It was then I realised that even when Bella faced the television her head was still tilted towards Edward.

"... For swear it sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night"

This boy just gets more perfect by the second. What boy - or man for that matter recites Shakespeare perfectly to a girl these days. No one that's who. No one that is except for Edward. Is he an exception to everything?

I sighed softly to myself. I wish Phil would recite Shakespeare to me. I love Phil and all but it wouldn't hurt for him to get some how-to-be-romantic lessons from Edward.

Hmmmm maybe I should have a chat with Edward and convince him to talk to Phil about being more romantic. Of course I would have to tell him not to give away that it was my request. I don't want Phil thinking I'm unsatisfied with our love life.

I started to feel guilty for watching them when Edward placed a chaste but sweet kiss on Bella's lips when he thought I wasn't looking. So I turned all of my concentration on the tomb scene and gave them some privacy.

Phil arrived at six in the evening just as the credits rolled. I watched in amusement as Bella jumped from the sanctuary of Edward's arms and into Phil.

"Phil! Oh God its been so long" she squealed.

"Too true, your mom and I missed you and your organised self" Phil chuckled as he patted Bella's back lovingly like she was his own. God I love that man.

Edward waited until their happy reunion was over before formally introducing himself,

"Hello sir, my name is Edward Cullen. Its a pleasure to meet you" he said courteously.

Phil face flashed in surprise at his impeccable manners. His eyes darted to me as if saying "is this boy for real?" I simply gave the "you have seen nothing yet smile"

"Nice to meet you too Edward, but please call me Phil. Sir makes me feel old"

"My apologies Phil" Edward corrected himself

"No problem kid. I have to say your manners are flawless. If all the boys in the team were as polite as you I'd be a very happy and less tired man. Speaking of team, do you play Baseball? You have the perfect build for it"

Typical Phil, first thing that comes out of his mouth after introductions is talk about sports.  
>"Yes sir - I mean Phil. The whole of my family is very fond and good at the game."<p>

Bella snorted beside me,

"Good? That is the understatement of the century. They are amazing, and of course Edward is the best" Bella said proudly on the behalf of her boyfriend.

"Really?" Phil said excitedly. I knew he was excited that he finally had someone he could talk baseball with.

"Your a bit biased love" Edward told Bella modestly. Bella snorted again before addressing me and Phil,

"Edward's big brother Emmett is the strongest -" I vaguely remembered a large burly male with a boisterous charm in Phoenix hospital,

"- but Edward is the fastest, most agile, graceful and tactical" Bella continued. I never heard Bella speak about sports so passionately before and neither had Phil by the looks of his face.

"Maybe you should come to practice with me and the boys. You could teach them a thing or two. They're all brawns and no brains. They think its all about strength" Phil said after coming out of stupor.

Edward's eyes flickered to Bella as if asking her if she would be alright on her own. Bella immediately understood his expression,

"Mind if me and mom pop along?" Phil's face immediately turned dumbfounded again. I would have laughed at the look on his face if I wasn't in a similar state to his.

Bella has never willingly volunteered to watch any form of sport. Besides she didn't even understand any of the rules.

"Who are you and what have you done with our glum sport hating daughter?" Phil asked Bella half jokingly and half seriously.

Of course Phil didn't know the massive change Edward has evoked in Bella, he's only just met the boy and hasn't seen Bella in a year and a half.

"Ask Edward, he made all the difference" Bella smiled an indulgent smile at her man which he returned full force.

Phil looked at the two of them with a confused face. Of course it would be a little overwhelming to witness the bond between the two for the first time.

"Of course you can come Bells," said Phil, "Its about time you learnt a thing or two about sport"

The rest of the evening passed by with easy banter. Not to mention a lot of blushing Bella whenever Edward wanted to hear a childhood story about her. When she asked him why he was so interested, he chuckled,

"You, my sweet angel deprive me too much of our childhood memories."

His face shone brighter than ever when I decided to show him home videos instead of just telling him about Bella's childhood.

All four of us sat laughing on the couch as we watched Bella through the years. At first she simply buried her head in the nape of Edward's neck in embarrassment but eventually watched and laughed with us.

Edward's favorite had been a particular video featuring a twelve year old Bella instructing one of my past boy friends on the way she expected me to be treated and what were his intentions before our first date.

It turned out that was Phil's favorite one too, especially after catching the extremely uncomfortable look on the man's face.

"She did the exact same thing to me!" He managed to choke out between hysterical laughter.

**A/N: Woooow! Longest chapter so far. All those lovely reviews make me so happy. I'll post the next chapter ASAP! FIVE DAYS UNTIL BD! Finally, the suspense is painful! We want to see a nude Robert Pattinson already!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8******

**Renee POV******

**A/N: AT LAST! Breaking dawn part one is among us! Woooooo! Leave a review if you too went to watch the midnight screening.******

**I'm not going to spoil it for the people who haven't yet seen it. What I will say is that even though Taylor wears the most clothes in this movie except for the first movie, we get to see a whole lot of RPatz :D He just makes you proud to Brittish.******

**Disclaimer: I totally covet Twilight and all its characters but I still do not own them. How will I go on?**

By the time we went through all the movies, we were all knackered. Bella was already passed out in Edward's arms.

"Should we wake her?" I whispered quietly to Edward. He gazed down at her tenderly before answering me,

"No, let her sleep" he spoke softly.

Before I could offer to help him get Bella upstairs he scooped her up in his arms gently as if she didn't weigh a thing and glided towards the stairs.

I followed behind him and watched as he tucked Bella into bed so gently and lovingly.

"Good night, my beautiful lamb. Sweet dreams angel, I love you" he murmured to her before placing a long tender kiss on her forehead. I think I love the boy myself, how can someone not?

Bella sighed at his touch, unconsciously tilting her head upwards. Edward understood the motion clearly and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Bella sighed again only louder.

"Edward... I love you" she spoke in return. This was the clearest I've ever heard her talk in her sleep. When she lived with me she would usually mumble random words or nearly incoherent phrases.

As soon as Edward reluctantly moved from her, she became restless. Her whole body faced the direction he retreated, contracting and un-contracting her fingers in desperation.

"No! Don't leave. Stay with me... Please" she whimpered out desperately.

I quickly rushed to her side and tried to soothe her like I used to by rubbing her back but to my shock she just struggled even more.

"Edward! She's coming to get me... I... need... you" she continued.

Edward dashed to her side and held her hand. At the contact, her body completely relaxed. God they are so in tune with each other.

"Closer" she sobbed. Edward's face twisted in pain at the tone in her voice. He quickly complied by crawling into the bed beside her. He seemed to suddenly remember I was still at the other side of Bella and shot me an apologetic look.

I smiled at him, letting him know it was alright. Edward smiled in return before encasing Bella firmly in his arms.

He then began singing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard that resulted in Bella relaxing immediately. The tune had a loving and lull quality to it. A lullaby.

"Who wrote that? I've never heard it before" I whispered. I have to remember to buy a CD of the composer.

"I did" he replied simply as he watched Bella drape an arm around his waist and a leg around his hip.

"You composed that?" I asked ludicrously. I then remembered Bella telling me he played piano. But she never told me he composed his own pieces on the piano.

"I bet you can't guess who inspired this piece" he replied jokingly. Bella.

"Stay with her tonight. It looks like she needs you. Don't worry I won't tell Charlie. I value my life too much" I said I as I started making my journey to the door.

Edward chuckled at that.

"Good night, Renee"

"Good night, Edward"

I woke up at seven thirty am to Phil shaking me lightly,

"Renee sweetie wake up"

"Five more minutes" I pleaded with him as I buried my head into the pillow.

"You're going to have to wake up now if you and Bella still want to come to practice," he chortled.

I finally relented and pulled the covers off myself before walking to the bathroom for my daily morning routine.

Twenty minutes later I made my way over to Bella's room, praying to God I didn't walk in on something. I might approve of their relationship but there's only so much a mom can take. Witnessing your only daughter having sex with her boyfriend not being one of them.

Once I reached the door all I could here was silence. Oh thank God! Nevertheless, I knocked on the door to be polite.

I walked in after I got no reply, assuming that they were still asleep.  
>I had never seen such a beautiful sight than the one that stood before me.<p>

Bella lay tucked snugly at Edward's side with her head on his chest while Edward had both arms around her waist. Like the were embracing.

Both of they're faces had the most peaceful and content expressions I had ever seen.

I slowly walked up to them and gently shook Edward,

"Rise and shine kids, we need to get going soon"

Edward eyes fluttered open and his gaze shot straight to Bella who had snuggled even deeper into his side. He chuckled softly before placing a small but loving kiss on her lips.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he whispered in her ear causing her to wake up.

"Come on, get ready before you come downstairs to eat. We're going to leave soon" I told them before stepping out of her room.

Forty-five minutes later, we all piled into Phil's decent SUV and on our way to Gladsmerth High School **(A/N: totally made that up)**.

Once again, Bella was looking stunning in a light weight ice blue summer dress. The look was feminine yet still Bella **(A/N:Picture on profile).**

Edward looked dazzling, sporting a tight white t-shirt with beige knee length shorts. One of his hands held a dark blue sports bag which held his baseball attire while his other hand was interlaced with Bella's.

It looked as if they always had to have some sort of physical contact for the both of them to relax.

**EPOV** **(A/N: I just really wanted to get the thoughts of the jocks and since Edward is the only one with mind reading abilities...)**

As we neared closer and closer towards Gladsmerth the voices in my head coming from that general direction got louder and louder.

_I hope coach takes it easy on us today, God I still have a god damn awful hangover.___

_Its a good thing I came early today. Coach would've ate my ass if I came late again. Pfft like he is ever going to kick me off though, I'm his strongest player.___

_Coach mentioned his step daughter is coming to visit for the weekend. I hope she's hot, If she is I wouldn't mind giving her a little memento of her stay. I wonder is she'll come to practice._

That last train of thought which came from a vulgar minded male aggravated me the most. I didn't want any other male besides myself to picture Bella in that way.

Unfortunately for me, Bella is definitely "hot" not to mention down right sexy and there was no way any straight male there wouldn't notice.

As soon as the four of us stepped out of the car after Phil had parked it, I was bombarded with disturbing thoughts.

_Wooo look at that brunette, that must be coach's step daughter Bella. I have to tap that.___

_Oh f*** check out that body. It won't be too hard to get her away from that red head. I'm clearly better looking.___

_Maybe practice won't be that bad after all._

Ah hell, it's going to be a long morning.

**Renee POV****  
><strong>  
>I didn't take a genius to see that Bella was quite popular with Phil's boys.<p>

Of course Bella was oblivious to the attention she was getting. Instead her gaze was concerned at Edward's expression.

Edward looked half defeated and half angry. I was about to ask what was wrong when Bella beat me to it,

"Are you okay love?" She asked sweetly. His gaze softened as he met her gaze but his voice still had steel in it when he spoke,

"I don't expect any male not related to you to be immune to your beauty but it doesn't mean I don't want to knock each and every one of them unconscious for having that look in their eyes that tells me they are having some very inappropriate thoughts about my girlfriend" he said indignantly

His temper amused Bella like me. Unlike me however she looked used to his jealousy.

"You are so cute when your jealous" she told him, pinching his cheek. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay that's enough, stop ogling my daughter and listen. Today Bella's boyfriend Edward is going to join us. I'm hoping he can teach all of you that sure your strength is an asset but it doesn't mean your an expert. Now get going to the changing rooms"

All the boys apart from Edward grumbled among themselves but done as they were told. Oh I loved it when Phil got all authoritative.

10 minutes later the boys trooped out of the changing rooms. Because of the humidity all the boys were told not to put on shirts as they would only ruin them with their sweat.

From the corner of my eye I could see Bella practically drooling over something. I followed her line of vision and spotted straight away what had Bella so captivated.

Edward was walking across the field in all his shirtless glory. He was wearing dark blue fitted baseball pants and expensive white trainers. In the daylight his skin was luminescent.

I saw the boys on the team eyeing his perfectly proportional and rock hard sculpted body in envy. When I hugged him yesterday it was like hugging a statue. Something told me he was a lot stronger then his frame suggested at first glance.

When practice started I could see why Bella suddenly took an interest in watching Edward play with his family.

When the game started the boys on the team were cocky and overconfident, thinking that they already had in the bag because they were larger and therefore stronger than Edward.

Their smirks quickly faded when it was Edward's turn to bat. His hit was strong and precise, arching through the air gracefully before it landed in the far corner of the baseball field.

And then her started to run. He was the fastest by far, running from base to base slightly crouched, like a mountain lion hunting its prey, only way more graceful.

There was no hesitation is his movement yet each and every decision he made looked deliberate and calculated.

He got a home run with ease, hardly out of breath.

As practice continued and Edward had more chances to showcase his unbelievable skills, Bella bounced about in her seat shouting Edward's name and words of encouragement.

"Come on love, show them baseball Cullen style!" She yelled enthusiastically. Every so often Edward would shoot her grin and mouth I love you.

I looked at my daughter in wonder. The Bella I knew would never have done anything to attract attention to herself and if she did by accident, her face would have flushed a bright red.

But there was no embarrassment in her face now, only love and pride for her man.

Bella and I weren't the only ones who was impressed by Edward. As practice progressed, Phil's grin was growing larger and larger. By the end of practice he was practically skipping.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. Thank you to all the lovely reviews, I squealed in Joy every time I got one. Mwha I love u guys. Remember to review and tell me what you thought of my story, BD or is u haven't watched it, what ur most looking forward to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Renee POV**

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers. I am planning to continue to upload once a week for all of you which is decent considering my schedule. But my oh my you're all impatient for updates by the looks of the reviews and I love you guys for it!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to three people. I hope the people I'm about to mention are reading this. First is Emmy () who is a constant reviewer and always encouraging me to write another chapter.**

**Second is spoby4eva who gave me the brilliant idea for this chapter. If you're reading this I hope you know how much I loved you're suggestion.**

**And last but not least Soapy Water xx who is also a regular reviewer. I love you :***

**I have plenty more reviewers I could write about for ages but I'm sure u all want to read the chapter already so here it is. **

"How about we get home and change before going to the beach?" I asked three of them excitedly as Phil drove us back home.

"Sure mom that would be great" Bella said distractedly while her main focus was playing with Edward hair as he gazed up at her affectionately from were his head rested on her lap.

"Thats great baby! Do you have a bathing suit? I could lend you one of mine if you don't and I'm sure Phil won't mind lending one to you Edward if you don't have one either"

"Thank you Renee, but that won't be necessary. Alice made sure we were packed for anything," Edward replied smoothly, never taking his gaze off his beloved.

Do they ever not look at each other? I mean I know their irrevocably and madly in love with each other but I mean come on! Constantly looking at each others eyes has to get boring sometimes, right? Then again these two are anything but normal. **(A/N: If only you knew Renee)**

"Great game today Edward, you sure taught them boys of mine" Phil spoke fore the first time since we all got in the car.

"Thanks Phil, I had great fun" Edward replied graciously.

"If only you were on the team. We could really use your speed and attention to detail..." Phil trailed off longingly.

The rest of us chuckled at his slightly pleading expression.

"Not a chance Phil, you can't have him too he's mine" Bella said teasingly as she buried Edward's head further into her lap in a mock protective gesture.

Edward laughter was muffled against her upper thighs and only then as a blush rose to my cheeks did it register to me what the position they were in looked like.

Bella seemed to realize this at the same time too and blushed a deep red that beat mine hands down. Embarrassment shone in her eyes but there was something else too... Desire?

She quickly moved his head so that their position no longer looked unintentionally provocative but at the same time it looks as if she's too unwilling to release Edward or his hair completely.

When we arrived back the house we all went to get a quick shower and change into something more beach appropriate.

When I headed down to the kitchen after putting on one of my purple bikinis it was to find both Phil and Edward talking at the table.

A suppressed a pleased smirk when I saw Phil's eyes scan the length of my body. Instead I turned to Edward,

"How long is Bella going to take?"

"She should be here in a minute. Knowing Bella she's probably just taking a bit too long because she's upset with Alice" Edward replied with a hint of a smile.

"Why would she be upset with Alice?" I asked curiously.

"As I have already mentioned Alice is a shopaholic and just so happened to guilt trip Bella into letting her pack her entire bag. Alice and Bella both have different fashion taste. She's probably upstairs now looking at Alice's idea of a bathing suit in disgust. I will never be able to understand how Bella can be so insecure when she's absolutely stunning" He explained.

I laughed at that, having no trouble imagining Bella and he horrified face.

Sure enough, two minutes later Bella walked in the kitchen with a disgruntled pout on her face. She wore a simple yet expensive looking royal blue bikini that was quite revealing yet didn't make her look like a prostitute.

Her scowl faded once she took in the look on Edward's face and in its place a slow grin graced her lips.

Edward's face probably had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen. His eyes were wide and had that deer in the headlight look while his dropped the farthest it would go.

"Close your mouths Cullen before you swallow a fly" Bella teased him and she didn't even blush after saying it!

Edward finally realized that there were others present besides him and Bella and struggled to compose himself,

"I... Uh erm..." Her stuttered as Bella took in his short navy swim trunks.

"Wow Bella" he finally settled on breathing out. Bella giggled and blushed at the attention he was showering on her.

Suddenly Phil burst out laughing. I looked at my husband in bewilderment and seriously doubting his sanity. Ok so not that seriously but still. I wasn't the only one. Bella and Edward had identical looks of confusion with both of their heads tilted slightly to the left.

Did they share a brain or something? It's kind of creepy how in tune they are with each other.

"Both your faces were priceless" Phil managed to choke out between laughter. Phil's laugh was infectious and before we knew it we were all laughing uncontrollably.

1 hour later

"That boy is whipped" Phil commented as we watched Bella laughing hysterically when suddenly emerged out of the water and scooped her into his arms playfully yet carefully.

"He sure is" I agreed. It was entertaining to watch how Bella had Edward wrapped around her little finger. Since arriving at the beach, Bella and Edward were inseparable and Edward did Bella's every bidding without complaint.

"To tell you truth I don't think he minds at all," Phil added.

"That is an understatement, I think he is loves every moment of it" I corrected him. The dazed look from earlier had yet to go away even now from his face. The expression as well as a look of lust only intensified the closer she stood to him.

"He's a strange boy. I've never met any male like him" Phil commented as he too watched the adorable couple.

"He is. Have you noticed how protective and possessive they are of each other? I know it should a little unsettling when you say it but in their relationship it looks absolutely endearing" I told my husband.

"I know what you mean. When those college boys went up to mess with Bella the only thing I could think of when I looked at his face was if looks could kill" murmured Phil.

I looked around the semi crowded beach looking for the two in question and found them not to far away. Bella was currently licking a rather large ice cream with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she kept her eyes locked with Edward's.

I looked at Edward and shook my head at my daughter's antics. Edward was practically drooling as he gazed at Bella - mainly her lips with a lust hooded gaze.

Bella's eyes travelled down his body for the first time and I followed her lead. His chest was heaving rapidly in shallow gasps. I continued my journey down and noticed his fists clenched so tight I thought he might break some bones. It looked as if he was using every fiber of his being not to grab hold of Bella and run away to somewhere private.

My journey continued down until I blushed at what my gaze landed at. The was a very large and generous bulge teanting the trunks he wore and I wasn't the only female - or male who noticed.

Every female with looking range was ogling the impressive size of the bulge and all of their boyfriend sent daggers at Edward in envy.

Edward of course was oblivious to anything besides Bella.

I nudged Phil besides me and pointed at them.

Phil chuckled when he spotted the scene;

"Go Bella, I didn't know she had it in her" Phil chuckled out.

I couldn't agree more.

EPOV

I swear Bella is going to be the death of me. Does she have any idea how bad I want her right this moment? Does she have any concept on how badly I want to rip that tempting bikini of her body and... No don't go there that is so not helping my situation.

I looked at Bella as she observed my now very painful and very large erection with a sexy little smirk. Yes, yes she definitely knew what she was doing to me.

How she could go from shy and insecure to a tempting seductress and vixen is beyond me.

My last thought before Renee called us to go back to the house was,

Oh Bella, your are so going to pay later for that stunt my little vixen.

**A/N: There you go. I hope it was worth the wait. Remember to give any suggestions or comments. If anyone wants me to post summaries from some of their stories in my AN just send me the summary through PM or reviews and I'll add them in. Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Renee POV**

**A/N: Why hello again my lovely readers, we meet again. I know I said I was going to upload once a week but I thought I'd make most of my day off due to the public sector strike here in the UK to upload. Thank you to all your lovely comments, I want more but I also allow constructive criticism and suggestions. I love you guys! **

**Did everyone see the interview RPatz done for OK magazine? He told them that he would die for love. He talked about how he would willingly die for someone he loves *cough* Kristen *cough* because if you just let them die than in his opinion you truly don't love them. I think I've fallen in love with this man all over again. Kristen Stewart is one lucky lady. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters Life is so unfair.**

When we all got home Phil headed of into the living room to watch one of his favourite comedy shows and Bella insisted on cooking dinner,

"Mom, no offense but I don't want to risk getting sick again because of your unpredictable cooking" Bell told me after I pleaded with her for the thousandth time.

"Come on baby, when have I ever gotten you sick because of my cooking?" I asked her. My cooking isn't that bad. I think of it more as... creative. Yes that's it, creative. Bella simply raised one eyebrow at my question.

"That was once!" I defended myself after looking at both Bella and Edward's identical looks of amusement on their faces. I shuddered lightly. The _must_ share a brain. This time it was Edward who raised his eyebrow, he probably already heard all about me and my cooking habis from Bella.

"Mom," my daughter told me sternly "I think you and I both know it was definitely not only once." Her expression suddenly had that far away look in her eyes, no doubt remembering some of my failed attempts at creating something that was not only a Renee original but also edible.

She had me there and so I finally relented and told her that everything was set up the same way it was in Phoenix. She beamed at me and gave me a quick hug before dancing – surprisingly graceful into the kitchen.

What was more surprising though was that Edward went in right behind her with a relaxed look on his face. Bella didn't even object, which let me tell you was really weird because normally she didn't like people hovering while she was cooking, never mind touching anything.

I watched in shock from the threshold as Edward watched all the ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge before wordlessly taking a bowl of potatoes and began peeling them. Bella didn't so much as blink and gradually my shock turned into complete awe of the two.

They worked in comfortable silence, both knowing what needed to be done and when the other needed help without a word spoken out loud. They both moved around a lot, trying to get to different places yet they never collided. Somehow they worked together yet separately at the same time as I continued to watch when Bello threw a tomato in his general direction and he caught it with ease before beginning to chop them into chunks.

They also managed to remember what the other was doing and would often swap jobs at random moments. Like when Edward suddenly left the herbs he was dicing to extract something in the oven which Bella had originally put in there. When he extracted the chicken from the oven I was even more shocked at how perfectly cooked it was, one more minute in there and it would have surely been over cooked just the tiniest bit.

And not once during the whole process did either of them mention what it was they were cooking. They seemed to just _know_. Obviously they did this often. How many men in this world happily cook along side their partner?

The act of the two of them cooking together looked so domestic. Like they were an old married couple who had been married since they were young yet still looked each other like it was the first time they realised they were in love.

The dinner of course was delicious and Phil lightly teased the two lovebirds that we're going to have to hold them for hostage so that the two of them could cook for us everyday.

Edward was the first to finish. I observed him intently as he took the scrunched up napkin from his lap and threw it in the bin before taking his plate and cup to the sink to wash them. When Bella, Phil and I were done he took ours too despite our small protests and began washing them. Phil sent me the "I'm impressed look" which I returned whole heartedly.

When Edward was done – which was very quickly, we all headed into the living room. Bella eyed the second hand piano in the corner of the room and then shot a look at Edward. Oh that's right Edward plays piano.

"Why don't you play as something Edward?" I asked him, gesturing to the piano. Phil looked confused and I remembered that I had yet to tell him that Edward plays piano,

"I've been dying waiting to here you play ever since Bella told me you were a phenomenal pianist."

Edward looked as if he was about to protest but stopped in his tracks when Bella give him the puppy dog eyes,

"_Please_ Edward," she pleaded with him in a soft voice. Edward's face went into a slack dazed look. It was actually quite funny the effect Bella had on him and it took him a couple of seconds before he snapped out of it.

"You are the most dangerous women I have ever encountered miss swan," he told her. At that we all laughed, even Edward. It seemed that Bella's trick worked because he crossed to the other side of the room.

Bella quickly sat down on the sofa that faced the piano and Phil and I quickly followed suit.

Edward gently caressed the ivory keys on the piano and seemed unsatisfied at the pitch even though I could here nothing wrong. I watched in fascination as Edward quickly tuned the piano with an intense look on his face like he was listening to the perfect pitch in his mind before he would adjust it on the instrument.

After five minutes he ran his hands over the keys and every single key was tuned to absolute perfection.

"This is another song I composed that was inspired by Bella, its called it feels like home. All my best pieces have been inspired by you Bella"

He started to play a simple yet excruciatingly beautiful introduction. And then he started to sing with the voice of an angel,

Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms

There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how i wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where i come from

It feels like home to me it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where i belong

A window breaks down a long dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm alright 'cause i have you here with me

And i can almost see through the dark there is light

Well if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way the back where i come from

It feels like home to me it feels like home to me

Feels like I'm all the way back where i belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where i belong

Through out the whole song, his eyes never wavered from Bella's. He didn't say anything after he finished but his eyes said it all. His eyes shone with so much love and tenderness it almost hurt to watch. I felt like I was witnessing something private. Bella returned all his emotions with her eyes as well and tears began make their way down her cheeks.

Bella suddenly shot up from her place at the couch and literally jump jumped into his arms. I was afraid she might knock him over the narrow piano bench but he caught her easily. Boy was that boy strong.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and broke into sobs. He embraced her in the same way I saw him back at the airport. One arm securely around her waist while the other brushed her hair soothingly with his fingers.

The motion had the intended effect as Bella's sobs began to decrease. This boy was made for marriage.

"I'm sorry," Bella spoke hoarsely after she pulled her head back to look at him.

"For what my love?" he asked in confusion,

"For getting your shirt wet" she replied lamely. Edward chuckled softly and kissed her temple,

"Silly beautiful Bella, that doesn't bother me. You can ruin all my shirts if it makes you feel better" he told her affectionately.

"Whose being silly now" Bell replied sarcastically but I could see she was hiding a smile and so could Edward. He flashed her a crooked smile and Bella's sarcastic pretense slipped from her face.

"I love you" She told him.

"As do I my love" he told her, placing a loving kiss on her cheeks.

Phil shifted restlessly beside me and I could tell that he also felt uncomfortable watching such a moment. Both of us left the room as quietly and discreetly as possible.

When we reached our room, we both collapsed on our bed side by side and stared at the ceiling in complete silence.

"Wow" Phil finally exhaled after many minutes in comfortable silence.

"I know" I replied.

Wow didn't even cover it.

**A/N: Wooo! Another chapter done and dusted and it was quite a long one at that. It's all because of you. I'll make you guys a deal, the more you guys review the more frequent my updates will be. So get to it and review. You are free to say as you please except if its offensive. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**P.S. The blue bikini wore in the last chapter will be up on my profile if you want to check.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Renee POV**

**A/N: I'm back! I'm actually quite surprised that I've managed to update twice within a five day period considering I've got a shit load of work to do, but what can I say I love hearing your lovely reviews and encouragement to write more chapters. I was having a little bit of writer's block after the last chapter but then yesterday an idea just popped into my head.**

**This story is almost done, maybe a few more chapters before I start a new story (or maybe stories) to which I already have a few ideas.**

**If you want to know the name and artist of the song from the last chapter it's called: feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk. It's a really emotional song which I thought really expressed Edwards feelings and it's also in the notebook.**

**Comment question of the day: How is everyone liking - or not liking romanticward?**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters 

Phil and I stayed in our room for twenty minutes after entering our bedroom. Edward and Bella deserve a little quite time to themselves, something I'm sure they are deprived of greatly with Bella living with Charlie. As if his calls weren't any indication either.

I left Phil in our room when I finally came down. My poor husband is absolutely exhausted and he's got a big away game with his team tomorrow.

When I got downstairs it was to find Edward and Bella in a rather... compromising position.

I found myself rooted to the spot and unable to tear my eyes away from what I was seeing.

Edward was sitting on the love seat with his head thrown back as Bella kissed sensuously up his neck whilst straddling him.

Edward's hands started to creep dangerously low on Bella's back yet he didn't stop until her behind was firmly in his grasp to which her grunted in a low rough yet still somehow smooth voice,

"Bella" he rasped out. Bella arched her back to his touch and let out a sound I never expected to hear coming out of my daughter which was a long gutturel moan.

I was so startled by the scene in front of me that I squeaked in surprise which made the two of them jump about ten feet in the air.

If I wasn't so shocked, I would have laughed at the expressions on their faces. Edward looked bewildered yet sheepish at the same which honestly look pretty damn cute on his angular face.

Bella's face sported by far the darkest shade of red I had ever seen on her and if I wasn't rendered speechless I would probably project my concerns about her health. Her face showed nothing but mortification and after a couple of seconds of her and I staring at each other she finally broke her gaze and on instinct buried her head in Edward chest and curled herself into a ball. 

Edward wrapped his arms around her without hesitation, like he didn't even need to think about comforting her, it just came naturally.

That finally snapped me out of it. To be fair I already knew they were both sexually active so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when I spotted the two of them making out. They are teenagers after all.

To be honest it wasn't the making out – if you could call it that that surprised me. It was the amount of passion and sensuality they kissed with.

"I'm so sorry" I finally managed to gush out and turned to leave but Edward spoke before I could flee.

"Its fine Renee, really it's my fault I should have made sure this happened somewhere more... Private."

I slowly turned around and mustered the courage to look him in the eyes. I was shocked at how quickly he managed to compose his face and answer so smoothly.

Bella still hadn't managed to come out of the sanctuary of Edward's chest. I don't blame her, when I hugged him yesterday I noticed how sensational he smelt. If Phil starts to wear the same cologne as Edward I would constantly bury myself there.

Bella's face was mainly covered by the curtain of her hair so I couldn't see her face but the bright red colour of he shells of the ears told me that her blush still hadn't subsided.

"No its okay, God knows I done the same thing when I was your age" I reassured Edward.

Bella finally peeped at me through the gaps in her wall of hair. She looked like a little child waiting to be told off for misbehaving.

"You're not mad?" she whispered uncertainly,

"No honey I'm not mad, besides I already knew the two of you were having sex."

Edward didn't seem fazed by this. Bella probably already told him about our conversation. I have a feeling they don't keep almost anything away from each other.

"I was just startled that's all" I comforted her by petting her shoulder.

Her shoulders sagged in relief and she finally turned around in Edward lap to face me. 

"You are the coolest mom ever" she said. The matter of fact voice she said it in made me laugh heartedly and to my pleasant surprise, Edward and Bella soon joined after me.

Bella's laughter was suddenly cut off and once again replaced with a blush.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked in concern while Edward's face changed into recognition.

"I think I just started my period and I didn't pack any tampons. I'm two days early. Do you have any mom?" she mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I don't. I just came of it last week" I apologized. 

I sent Edward a nervous glance, worrying if we were making him uncomfortable with talk of girl stuff but he was the picture of ease and even a little bit of amusement. 

Can this boy get anymore unusual? He didn't even twitch at the mention of periods. 

I can only imagine how many girl's hearts were broken when the two of them started to go out. 

Bella notice my glance and wasted no time to reassure me, 

"Don't worry about Edward, this kind of stuff doesn't faze him" 

"Well... Er... That's good. Do you want all of us to head over to the drug store" I asked Bella. 

"No need" Edward spoke for the first time during this particular conversation. 

I watched in awe as Edward gently lifted Bella off him and placed her carefully into the sofa before strolling upstairs. 

Unlike me, Bella's face showed the same faint amusement I saw in Edward's face only moments ago. 

"I should have known" she spoke softly. 

Before I could ask what she meant Edward came strolling back into the living room with a plastic white bag in hand. 

"Good thing I'm always prepared. I knew your period was due in two days but I didn't want to take any chances" he said and gave bella a wink as I looked at him in astonishment. 

"Now I know you prefer pads due to comfort and that your favourite brand is always. I don't know if you tried their new scented ones but I thought you'd appreciate it since you

complained once to me about the smell. I also took the liberty to get you a packet for the day and one for the night." He concluded as he pulled out the two said packets. 

I'm sure I looked like a gaping fish with my mouth hanging open but I couldn't seem to send the message to my brain to will it shut it. 

"Oh and I got u some pills that are for period pains" He added easily, handing her all the necessities. 

"Thank you honey" Bella gushed, pecking Edward's lips. A a huge smile graced his lips at the gesture. 

"Anytime, anything love" he replied simply before Bella dashed upstairs to her bathroom. 

"Doesn't talk about periods bother you?" I asked him incredulous. 

"No and yes" he replied. After noticing my confusion he elaborated, 

"If it was any other girl besides bella talking to me about periods then I would be uncomfortable. But I love Bella. I love every inch of her. And having periods is just another part of her her" 

I just stared at him after he said that. 

"You're quite something Edward" That was an understatement. 

Just then Bella came back into the room and threw herself into Edward's arms. 

"Hey there beautiful, all sorted?" He asked. 

"Yep" she said popping the "p". 

"Welcome back, I love you" 

"Good to be back" she squeezed her arms around him to emphasis her point, "I love you too" 

"Well I'm off to bed, Edward your welcome to spend the night in Bella's room again. Its not as if you can try anything funny tonight anyway so I'm guaranteed a peaceful and silent night." 

"Mom!" Bella chastised me. 

I just chuckled at her and made my way upstairs. 

Around half an hour later I heard Edward's angelic voice singing the lullaby I heard the night before. 

It was only a couple of seconds before the song lulled me into my own sleep. 

**A/N: Yaaaay another chapter done! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Renee POV**

**A/N: Hello Readers! I'm sorry for the longish wait but I've been having a serious case of writer's block.**

**I think this chapter will be the last **** but don't worry I will post the first chapter to my new story very soon!**

**I was a bit disappointed at the decreasing number of reviews I got and the only reason I could come up with is that I'm dragging out this story more than it needs to be.**

**Therefore I am wrapping this one up and will have a new Story for you soon.**

**I love you guys!  
><strong>

I woke up at eight thirty the next morning after a restful nights sleep blissfully happy. At least I was for a minute before I remembered today was Bella and Edwards last day here in Florida.

Phil and I are taking them to the airport are taking them to the airport at four thirty today which was only eight hours away. I sighed to myself as I glanced at the ceiling, were did all the time go?

I looked to my right and saw an empty space were Phil's snoring form usually lay. He would be back from practice an hour before we're shcedualed to leave for the airport.

But after this weekend, if there's one thing I've learnt, its that my daughter is in the best hands.

Nothing makes a mother happier than to see her child be loved the way they deserve. Bella deserves everything, after eighteen years of always putting others before herself, always acting beyond her years and never complaining in the process she has finally found someone who puts her needs and happiness before all else.

She found Edward, and I know that he is all she wants and all she needs and only Edward can love Bella that way.

A strange emotion washed over me all of a sudden. Its an emotion I've commonly read about it in books but never experienced it myself.

An epiphany.

I've often wished that Bella never moved away, that if I would have been less selfish I wouldn't have to be the one to watch my daughter grow from afar.

But now that's not what I really want. How can I want that now when I realise that then she would have never met Edward.

She would have never felt the power of unconditional love that she does now or felt so free and confident.

They say that you can't miss something you don't have and maybe that's true normally but not in this case.

Bella would have always felt that big empty space in her heart that she didn't even know was there.

And no one on this earth can fill it. Not me, not Phil and not Charlie. No one but Edward.

I realise now that it was not selfish of me to let her go, but it was selfish of me to want her to stay. To want to cling onto my harbour, my safe house, the one person I can guarantee (maybe except Phil) will love me no matter what I do in life.

And with that knowledge, I suddenly find myself more at peace than I have ever been before.

By baby girl isn't a baby anymore - if she was ever a baby. She is a woman. A woman who has the perfect man for her who hold the keys to the life she deserves.

I can let her go with ease now knowing that its for the best.

When I headed downstairs a quarter of an hour later, there was a new spring in my step.

I silently approached the kitchen after hearing the melodic sounds of joyous laughter.

I stood silently at the threshold and looked at Edward and Bella as the made pancakes.

"... That had to be the most hilarious sight I'd ever seen. Emmett in a cheerleader outfit while singing Pussycat Dolls is just a sight behold" Bella said breathlessly between uncontrollable laughter.

"I couldn't agree with you more love" Edward managed to breath in-between his own hysteria.

I smiled like a Cheshire cat to myself as I watched the two. They are just perfect together.

At that moment Bella turned her head and noticed the wide grin on my face.

"Morning mom" she sang happily

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I asked her fondly.

"Like a baby. Edward's voice always send me into a restful sleep within seconds. I tell him his voice would put angels to shame put. He never listens" she smacked him on the arm playfully.

He rolls his eyes at her comment "I'm hardly an angel"

"That's right, you're much better" she adds, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek.

He rolls his eyes again but his face betrays the indifferent pretence as he gazes adoringly into her eyes.

"So mom" Bella turns back to me,

"Why were you smiling like a kid in Disneyland when you walked in the kitchen this morning?" She asked curiously.

Edward's eyes twinkled in amusement, if I didn't know any better I would think he knew about the epiphany I had this morning.

"Oh nothing" I feigned casualness,

"I just realised something that I really should have realised before."

"Good for you mom" she smiled compassionately at me and I was once again remembered the parent role she had been playing for far too long.

"And for you" I murmured so softly they couldn't hear after they both turned their backs to resume what they were doing.

oooOOOooo

Lunch time was nearing when Edward told Bella and I that he would treat us to a nice lunch at a restaurant.

"Edward I know you too well. If I let you take us out you are going to spend a ridiculous amount of money on some really expensive restaurant" Bella protested when he told us,

"Bella love, please let me treat you. You never let me spend a lot of money on you and I've been very deprived. Besides no amount of money spent on you can never be too much. Just please"

Bella finally relented after Edward followed his little speech with the puppy dog eyes and let me just tell you that Edward has that look mastered.

"Besides its lunch not dinner, so you don't have to wear anything formal. Casual or smart casual will do" He defended himself.

"Fine" Bella pouted and headed upstairs. I followed soon after I had given an excited thank you to Edward to which he replied that "its nothing."

Phil and I have never been able to offered to go to an expensive restaurant for a date which has always been fine by me but that didn't mean I was any less excited about going to one.

After thirty minutes of getting myself ready, I finally deemed myself done. I looked at the full length mirror beside my window.

I had decided on wearing my nicest summer dress that Phil got me for our second anniversary. It was light green shade that really brought out my hazel eyes, with an empire waist and an a-symmetrical skirt. I paired the dress with a white peep toe heels and a cream coloured handbag.

I wore my hair down and left it straight, like usual.

When I came downstairs it was to find Bella and Edward already waiting for my by the door.

Edward looked dashing as always in a tailored navy dress pants that hugged him in all the right places and a light blue button up shirt that was loose enough to allow reasonable air in but tight enough that you could see the shapes of his well defined muscles.

His hair of course was the usual disarray that I've always seen it in.

Bella looked drop dead gorgeous in a Silva all over leopard print tie neck play suit (A/N: that's how the store described it anyway. Pic on profile) that looked very flattering yet still very modest that suited he perfectly.

She wore a pair of classic nude stilettos that made her legs look like they went for miles.

Her hair was pulled back in a simple high ponytail that showed off her gorgeous bone structure.

And to finish off the look, in the hand that wasn't clasped in Edward's she held a beautiful black clutch bag.

The best thing about her outfit was that it didn't even look like she tried. She wore no make up - not that she needed it and everything was simple yet still gorgeous. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her.

When we got the restaurant Edward held the door open for me and Bella without thought.

It was quite amusing to see Bella staring daggers at any women who ogled Edward in the restaurant.

"This is another reason I don't like going to restaurants" muttered Bella angrily as she glared at the back of retreating figure that was our server. The waitress had unabashedly flirted with Edward and on more than one occasion tried to give a good clear view of her cleavage to Edward when she bent over.

Bella needn't have worried because the server left disgruntled after Edward hadn't so much as glanced at her or any other female apart from his beloved at his side.

"Calm down love" Edward spoke soothingly to her as he rubbed her cheeks tenderly with his thumb,

"You know that no women except for you could I ever find even in the least bit appealing"

"I know that honey, it doesn't mean I like other women flirting with my man" she replied possessively.

"Welcome to my world" he replied simply.

A couple of minutes later Edward excused himself to go to the restroom (A/N: to keep up the human pretence) and a sight I definitely did not want to see today of all days walked through the doors.

Melanie Blackworth and her eighteen year old daughter Ruby strutted confidently into through the restaurant like they owned the place.

Melanie and I met at Phil's first try-outs as couch. Melanie's fourteen year old son Corbin didn't make the team and to say Melanie was furious would be an understatement.

After I defended my husband after she started screaming at me she has made it her life goal to humiliate me and make my life miserable at every chance she has.

Phil and I named her and her miniature self In the form of her daughter the plastic Barbies because let me tell you everything about them screamed fake.

Fake noses, Botox, fake boobs, make-up heavier than their faces. Skirts that looks more like a belt and personalities as shallow as puddle.

I hoped they would not realise and just walk by and not ruin my last day with Bella and Edward but no such luck.

They both spotted me at the same time just as they were about to walk by our table.

"Well, well, well Renee, fancy seeing you here. What did you have to do to be able to snag the best table in this restaurant? Are you having an affair with the old owner?" asked Melanie in her nasal voice.

I saw Bella's eyes flash in the corner of my eyes.

"Melanie, Ruby, I'd like you to meet my daughter Bella" I said in a smooth but hard voice.

They both gave Bella the once over before addressing Bella,

"Well hello there Bella, I guess ugliness runs in the family huh?" asked Melanie rhetorically. Despite he remark I could see their eyes both flash in envy after noticing her natural ethereal beauty. That's my girl.

"Let me guess, she's the one whose having an affair with the owner" Ruby sniggered and before either Bella or I could lash out angrily at them a deep velvet menacing voice that broke goose bumps on every inch of my body beat us to it.

"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend and her mother" Edward snarled viciously. His face had to be the scariest yet most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Melanie and Ruby's eyes widened when the layed eyes on all that was Edward and I could practically see the gears working in their brain on how they could snag Edward away for themselves.

"I suggest you leave right now if you value your life" Edward growled out before they could say anything.

Fear finally took the better of both of them and they both scurried away out of the restaurant.

oooOOOooo

Later that day I was helping Edward to pack his bag while he he was in the shower when I came across a velvet box.

I gasped to myself. Could this be what I think it is?

I felt privy but I couldn't help myself from lifting up the box and opening it with shaking fingers.

What lay inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Dozens of diamonds all nested together in an oval with a gold web on the surface. It had to be an antique yet held a classic quality that suited Bella perfectly.

I was so entranced by the ring that I didn't notice that the was a note that was on the inside of the lid. Well I already snooped this far I might as well. They note was written in a beautiful elegant script that had to belong to Edward.

_My dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this then it means you have finally excepted my proposal. You do not know the magnitude of the immense joy I feel when I think of you as my wife, the thought of never having to leave your side thrills me to no end not to mention letting the world know that you are mine and I am yours and no one can change that. I present to you this ring that has been in the family since the nineteenth century which in turn served as my mother's ring and will serve as yours._

_I love you Isabella_

_Your Edward._

I was crying by the time I finished the letter. How sweet, that has to be the ever read. Something tells me I'll be getting an invitation to a wedding in the very near future.

The End

**A/N: Woooow... Longest chapter for the very last chapter. So what did you think? Leave your reviews on how you liked the story and remember to keep your eyes at the ready for another twilight fanfic soon.**

**Love u!**


End file.
